Continued
by Zarsi
Summary: Possible Rose x Dimitri. Or Rose x Adrian. After first chapter pov switches to rose. takes place after BP


So I wrote this in Biography today. I have no clue if it's good, but I liked it. R&R Rose x ? (lol) I'll make up my mind when I get there. If I make this into a multi-chapter thing. I've been thinking a LOT about Christian x Rose for the past 24 hours, so maybe a bit of that. Eh. Depends. Maybe Rose x Adrian. Well find out lol.

* * *

**Mikhail Koslovi was a very troubled man. As he walked down the country road, he sighed. His daughters' birthdays were coming up soon, and today he'd been fired from his job. He and his wife were short on funds, and had been living from paycheck to paycheck. **

**Not that there were anymore of those. **

**Mikhail had decided to walk home from the factory after a very . . . **_**heated **_**discussion with his wife over the phone. He decided to take the long way home, hoping that she'd be calmer than she was. **

**Mikhail leaned his head back and looked up at the moon. The moon was full, casting a blue tint on the dirt road. It was around 4:45 A.M. and the sky was turning purple. **

**The wind ruffled his hair and shook the leaves on the trees that lined both sides of the road. **

**It was quiet and peaceful. **

**For a moment. **

**In the distance, Mikhail could faintly make out the sounds of muted thuds. Picking up his pace, he hurried to get closer to the sound. **

**After about 36 steps, the thuds turned into flesh slamming into flesh. Grunts and yells. One male and one female. Mikhail slowed his steps. The sounds were getting louder, and as Mikhail came to a fork in the road.**

**Taking the road to the right, he almost immediately ended up on the bridge that stood for the half-way mark for the Koslovi House. The bridge had been build over a river. The river was deep and the currents fast. The bridge was built because so many had died, or were injured in their attempts to cross the river. On the bridge there were two figures. **

Squatting down into the bushes on the side of the road, he heard the woman speak.

"I'll always love you."

Her voice was breathless and raspy, and even though she spoke with a heavy American accent, Mikhail heard the words clearly.

"That's what I was supposed to say." Came the reply. The man's voice was low and raspy, but not at all breathless.

Mikhail watched as the man suddenly struck out that the woman, and watched in amazement as she dogged his hand and stabbed him in the heart with something silver. A dagger maybe?

He stared in shock as he heard the man yell as the woman pushed him over the edge of the bridge. Into the water.

Mikhail Koslovi was a troubled man.

He watched as the woman fell to her knees and cried. As much as he wanted to comfort her, a voice in his head warned him to stay away.

After a few moments, the woman stood up with wobbly knees, turned and walked off the bridge. Straight for him. Shrinking lower still into the bushes, he watched as the woman started to run. Run fast. Right past him. If she saw him, she didn't acknowledge it. She ran past him and down the road.

Mikhail stayed in the bushes long after she was out of sight. He really didn't know what to do. Should he call the police? Should he walk away? There was NO WAY the man had survived the fall. The drop was more than ten feet and the current was too strong.

Shaking, Mikhail stood up and headed to the bridge. He debated running home, something told him to run, but he ignored it. Walking to the side of the bridge, he looked over. Into brown eyes ringed in red.

Apparently he was wrong. The man could have survived.

Mikhail jumped back away from the creature and tried to run.

"Stop." Said a calm and soothing voice. He stopped.

The man swung himself back onto the bridge and approached Mikhail.

"Why are you scared? There's no reason to be. Come to me."

Mikhail nodded. It all made sense. Why was he running? There was nothing to be afraid of. He wanted to hear the voice again.

Mikhail stopped right in front of the man. Looking up into his face, Mikhail saw the man smile. Long fangs protruded and Mikhail felt a stab of fear. What was he doing?

Mikhail tried to run, but couldn't. The creature wrapped his hands around Mikhail's face, and as hard as Mikhail tried, he couldn't run. He could only watch.

With a flick of his wrist the monster snapped the man's neck. Brining the corpse up to his face, the stranger drew in a deep breath.

"Human," He murmured. "What a waste."

The monster threw the body over the railing and into the water.

After hearing the splash made from the impact, the man tore a piece of his leather duster off.

Wrapping the leather around the stake in his chest, he chuckled.

"Oh Roza." He said as he pulled the stake out and placed it in his pocket. "You keep forgetting your lessons."

* * *

**Should I continue? Or leave it? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm??????????? R&R please**


End file.
